Blue Falls
by The hazel-eyed bookworm
Summary: A too-close call on Rin receiving a Mashou moves Shiro into getting away from Japan for a few months. Unfortunately, he couldn't have picked a less normal town... Now Dipper and Mabel will have more help discovering the secrets of Gravity falls with two other twins that are not what they seem.
1. Prologue 1

In hindsight, Fujimoto Shiro really should have seen that coming; as one of the complications of raising a demonic child alongside a human one. But the point was, he hadn't expected the sudden increase in demonic activity surrounding Rin and Yukio; at first simple things like more Coal Tars hanging around them, but it had escalated to the point the two twelve year old, (well, only Yukio, if we want to get technical) had been witnesses of the possession of one of their classmates.

What worried Shiro wasn't what worried Yukio (namely that his Nii-san had almost gotten a Mashou right then and there) but the fact that maybe the seal on the Kurikara wasn't strong enough. That Rin could awaken someday and at once hordes of demons would appear to try and drag him to Gehenna.

Shiro would never admit he had nightmares about that.

They needed to go somewhere where demons weren't so prominent, so the ones here would forget about the Okumura twins for a while.

And those were the reasons Shiro had finally caved in and called his 'friend', a Mephisto Pheles, for advise. He knew Mephisto would never let him live that down.

"You three need a vacation." was the quite blunt comment.

"Summer holidays start in March, and two weeks isn't enough." Shiro said, pacing back and forth in his office.

"You could go to America," Mephisto had said, and Shiro could practically see the turning gears, figuring out how this could fit into his latest scheme. "The summer holidays there are of three months. You could say that you have a relative that suddenly got sick, and you three need to take care of them. Don't even worry about the money, consider this all-paid."

Shiro sighed at that seemingly ridiculous plan (Rin had a passable grasp of English, and Yukio even more so, but still), but knew that Mephisto could pull at some strings and even the school would be convinced. "Yes, now there's the problem of where to go-"

"I have already taken care of that, Shiro." Mephisto interrupted gleefully. "There's this lovely town in Oregon called Gravity Falls. I sent you where it is already. I've got to go, sayonara!"Shiro listened to the hang up signal.

Great. He had even planned their vacation.

* * *

 **I know, I know this is dreadfully short, but take it as more like a Prologue. This will slowly divert from canon from both sides, and I will need you input my dear readers.**

 **H. E. B.**


	2. Prologue 2

Okumura Rin sighed angrily as he walked up the steps that led into the monastery. He had gotten held back after class (again) after he had attempted to defend Yukio from some idiots that were picking on him (again). He had at first tried with words, and only attacked when one of the boys had tried to be physical with him. It didn't go well with him. The boys weren't very injured and Yukio was safe, but Rin still had to listen to the Sensei's lecture about 'violence isn't the answer, Rin-kun, you shouldn't be so rough, blah blah blah...'.

What Rin didn't want to face was his Tou-san's disappointment. The child knew he had promised his dad he wouldn't get into anymore fights, but -and that was always the only thing he could say as an excuse- _they were sayin' mean stuff to Yukio!_ To his little brother!

Hearing adult voices further in, he hoped at least his otouto had taken enough pity on him to tell why he had been held back. Little things were more shameful than confessing a wrong deed. Even more so if you were confessing to one Fujimoto Shiro. Maybe he could cook Sukiyaki that night and then tell him, to butter him up...

And then he finally let his gaze fall on his dad and little brother. Shiro, in particular, looked at Rin like he had won the lottery.

"Hi Nii-san." Yukio greeted with a smile.

"Rin! You are home," Shiro started, seemingly not noticing Rin's late arrival. "I was just telling Yukio about a favor a friend of mine owed me, and how he decided to pay the debt."

Rin wisely kept his mouth shut as he listened. Apparently a friend of the Old Man had decided to return the aforementioned favor by giving Shiro and his sons an all-paid, three-month vacation. That fact alone immediately ranked the anonymous friend into Rin's 'Great People' list.

"But Dad, what are we going to tell the school?" Yukio asked, and Rin wanted him to shut up. They were going on a vacation in the middle of the school year! _Mendoukusei Yukio_ , Rin cursed.

"I am not entirely sure," the priest admitted. "But don't worry about your grades, Yukio, Faust has contacts at the school. I'm sure he will figure something out."

By this point Rin was outright beaming. It seemed like his fight at school could be forgotten without incident, after all.

* * *

Okumura Yukio wasn't by no means an idiot. He was well on his way on becoming an Exorcist next year, and currently was training in becoming both a Doctor and a Dragoon. He didn't like when he didn't know something. And that's why, a few days after they had been told of this unexpected vacation, Yukio asked his father why, exactly, were they going to America.

Rin had fallen asleep practically as soon as they got in the plane. Checking once again to make sure his big brother was still asleep, Yukio asked Shiro, "So why are we going to this...Gravity Falls?"

Shiro spoke in a whisper. "Remember your possessed classmate, Shiratori?" Yukio nodded. "He tried to provoke Rin into a fight, and if he had gotten a Mashou, the demon world would have to be explained to him. If demons are already trying to get a reaction out of Rin, it won't be long before the reaction takes place, and with it, the blue flames. That's why we need to get away for a while."

Yukio nodded, deep in thought. "So they can't get Nii-san."

"Besides," Shiro said, "I'm sure it's just a dull little town."

* * *

 **Translation Japanese/English:**

 **Mendoukusei: translates to 'what a drag' or 'this sucks'**

 **Ototo: Little brother**

 **Tou-san: Dad/father**

 **Mashou: Spiritual wound**

 **Sensei: Teacher**

 **Nii-san: Big brother**

 **I need help, people. How can I justify Shiro and the twins speaking English? This will slowly divert from canon from both sides, and I will need you input my dear readers.**

 **H. E. B.**


	3. Tourist Trapped

_Ah, last minute vacation that Dad took us in. A three whole months of relaxing, taking it easy, not worrying about the homework or the bullies, only the language difference of being in another country._

 _Unless you're me._

 _The boy with glasses clinging for dear life is my lil' brother Yukio. The one driving the gold cart is named Dipper, and the girl about to puke is Mabel. I am...well, the one who's trying to catch the golf car before the thing catches me. Yeah, the one running. You may be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror._

 _Don't worry, as Yuki says, there's a perfectly logical explanation._

* * *

After registering in the local hotel, the family of three went to explore the town, Yukio acting like a child that has just learned to read craning his head to look at all the signs and letters in English. Rin observed the people and was more than a bit surprised about some of them. A brown haired girl with braces suddenly gave him a note and took off. _Mendoukusei_ **,** Rin huffed in frustration, English wasn't his forte by any means. He turned to his dad and brother.

"This is a tourist trap." Shiro commented. Rin blinked, he had been so focused on looking around that, ironically, he hadn't paid attention to where were the headed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold! The Sascrotch!" an old man wearing a fez proclaimed. The supposed 'Sascrotch' turned out to be a Sasquatch wearing underwear.

The Mystery Shack. "Why would anyone come here?" Yukio muttered to himself. "Though the pun was funny." he noticed his dad's face was an interesting shade of red. "Ne, Tou-san, what's wrong?"

"I know that man." Shiro replied with his gaze fixed on him. "He sold me fake holy water once. As soon as this little tour ends I'm going to have a few words with him."

"Ne, Yuki," Rin said, holding a letter and looking utterly confused. "A girl just gave this to me. Can you translate this?"

Yukio nodded as Rin handed him the note. "Sure, Nii-san. Do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely? What?"

Rin snatched a pen from the various merchandise there was in there. "Can you help me write something in English?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl half of the Pines Twins was more than a bit surprised when the boy she had given the note went to her, with another boy with glasses in tow.

"Eh...Konichiwa. Watashi wa Rin desu." the blue-haired boy said before handing her the note. "O-namae wa nan desu ka?"

Mabel stared at him. "Huh?"

"Mabel, he's foreign." Dipped interjected. "I think he didn't understand you letter."

"I did." the boy with glasses chimed in. "I translated for him. I am Ok... um, Yukio Okumura, and this is my Nii-san, Rin Okumura. Nii-san means big brother."

Mabel was pretty happy. Another pair of twins! She read the note, the options were unmarked but he had written 'can we be friends?' instead.

"I'm Pines Dipper," the boy twin said, having picked up on the differences on names and surnames. "And she's Pines Mabel."

Rin whispered something to Yukio. "Which one of you is the elder?" Yukio translated.

"We're twins." Dipper said with a small smile. "It doesn't matter."

"I'm the elder." Mabel said proudly.

"She's his Nee-san." Yukio tried to make Rin understand. "A pleasure to meet you, Dipper-kun, Mabel-chan."

Dipper caught Mabel's glint in her eyes. "Oh, no. I'm not calling you Nee-san!"

"Aw, why not?"

* * *

Yukio wasn't sure what to expect when Dipper unexpectedly came to him a few days after arriving in Gravity Falls. He could understand why he would, being one of the few ones close to his age, and being the only one who had interest in common with him.

The glass wearing boy looked at Dipper skeptically. "You found a book about demons in the forest."

"What?! No!" Dipper protested, snatching the red book out of Yukio's hands. "First of all, this is a journal. Second of all, those are not demons, those are supernatural creatures! There's a difference." Well, Yukio didn't want to argue with that. 'Floating eyeballs' 'Giant vampire bats' 'Cursed gnomes'. Yeah, no demons in sight.

"...In Gravity Falls, there's no one you can trust." Yukio read. "TRUST NO ONE. Why are you showing this to me, then? I would have thought you would show this to Mabel-chan."

"I did." the hat wearing boy replied. "But Mabel has this crazy idea of us being some kind of mystery solver team... And she did say she was going to tell Rin, so I didn't want you to feel left out."

"Oh." To say Yukio was surprised was an understatement. "That...Arigatō, Dipper-kun."

Dipper grinned. "Dōita...Dōita...You're welcomed." Mabel had taken it upon herself to teach the elder Okumura brother English, and in the three 'lessons' they had had so far, Dipper had managed to pick up some Japanese as well.

"It is 'Dōitashimashite'." Yukio corrected.

* * *

"Another note?" Rin sighed as he watched his first female friend try her luck with yet another boy. With a a note similar to the one they had met. Reading again the English notes given by Mabel, he shook his head, as though remembering something. "Hai, Dipper said..." he stopped when Mabel paid attention to him once again. "Something... boy crazy phase? Too crazy?"

"It had to happen some time, Rin-chan." Mabel retorted, her eyes glued to the boy who was currently reading her note.

"Don't call me Rin-chan!" Rin fumed, eyes blazing.

"Okay, okay, sorry, sorry." Mabel sighed. "But you know, this notes method will work out sometime!"

In answer, Rin grandly gestured to himself. Mabel grinned. "That doesn't count, you dummy. You said you wanted to be friends. Besides," she scribbled some more words for Rin in a sheet of paper that Yukio had already explained her the kanji of. "I am a girl with very high standards."

The blue-haired boy showed her the messily drawn plate with food he had drawn. 'I can cok' was written underneath.

"Oh no! You're meeting all my standards!" she joked. "Joke all you want, Rin, but I wouldn't be surprised if the guy of my dreams walked through that door right now." She remarked, pinging over her shoulder to the opening between the museum and the gift shop.

In walked Yukio.

"Ugh, why," groaned Mabel, while Rin giggled. "Otōto-four-eyes and Mabel?" the thought was very giggle-worthy.

"Quick, don't let your soulmate get away," laughed Dipper, walking behind Yukio. Mabel glared. "For your information, this girl got a date."

"So why were you...?"

"The note was plan B, Rin-chan."

"So, in the three days we've been here you already got a boyfriend." Yukio deadpanned. Mabel nodded while ignoring Rin's indignant cry.

The doorbell rang a couple more times. "Ooh! Coming!" Cried Mabel, running off. Dipper climbed onto the empty chair, opening the Journal.

Stan walked into view. "Whatcha reading there, slick?"

"O-oh, nothing." He quickly swapped out the Journal for a random magazine. "Just reading up on…" he checked the cover. "Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine?"

"That's a good issue." Stan sipped his pop.

"Heeeeeeey, family and friends!" Mabel called. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!" The boy turned…

He had wide, space-y eyes, unhealthily pale skin, and was, indeed wearing a dark hoodie. His brown hair covered one glassy eye, and he had a red spot on his cheek. He had a twig sticking out of his hoodie.

He lifted a hand, completely ignoring the creeped out stares he was getting. "'Sup?"

"Hi." Came from the twin, while a "What's hangin'?" Came from Stan. Identical 'Konnichiwa' came from the Okumura twins.

Mabel grinned, rubbing her boyfriend's arm. "We met at the cemetery," she gushed. "He's really deep." She squeezed his arm. "Ooh, a little muscle there! What- what a surprise," she stuttered.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "So, what's your name?"

The boy stiffened. "Uh, Normal… Man!" He groaned.

"He means Norman," Mabel sighed.

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" Asked Yukio pointing to the red spot dripping down Norman's cheek.

Norman looked around, and then grunted, "It's jam,"

Mabel gasped. "I love jam!" She cried, giving him a light shove. "Look at this!"

"So, you wanna go… hold, hands… or… whatever?" Moaned out Norman in his gravelly, croaky voice.

"Oh- oh my god," she giggled, "Don't wait up!" She ran out.

Norman made a handgun toward the five remaining occupants of the room and stumbled out of the house, crashing into the doorframe and other things in the house.

* * *

"You think Norman is zombie." Rin more asked than said as he watched Dipper spying on his sister's date. "That doesn't exists!"

"It's that's doesn't _exist_." Dipper corrected. "Rin, you saw the Journal. Something about that guy is creeping me out!"

Rin couldn't argue with that. "By the way," Dipper asked. "I thought you would be telling Mabel about this."

The blue-haired boy shrugged. "Either this or studytime with Yukio and Tou-san."

Dipper and Rin spent the next few hours spying on Mabel and Norman. With the Pines twin trusty video camera, they recorded everything they did, from frisbee (Norman didn't react fast enough to catch it,mans it bonked him on the head) to walking through doorways (Norman punched through the glass of the diner door and opened the handle from the inside) and running through the graveyard (Norman fell through a newly unearthed grave).

Rin had to admit Norman was really creepy.

* * *

"...Are you not listening to me? This town is plagued with demons!" Yukio said in an angry whisper to his dad. Rin had gone outside of the hotel room, claiming Dipper had called him for...whatever reason. "Today my mosquito bites spelled out 'beware'." Yukio pulled out his arm.

Shiro grinned teasingly. "That spells, 'Bewarb'."

"Not the point! Nii-san can be in danger!" it was an odd sight to see the boy so worked up. "Dipper found this journal that says..."

"Yukio," Shiro said in a calming tone. "I'm sure it's nothing. We haven't seen a single common demon since we arrived. I think things are going to be just fine."

The glasses-clad boy looked out of the window in time to see his big brother being driven away by Dipper in a golf cart.

"...Tou-san, I think I'll be going for a walk..."

The golf cart careened towards the forest, the desperate driver calling out, "Don't worry Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!" "Maybe it's no zombie!" the one in the driver seat said.

"Help!" It was Mabel.

"Hang on!" Dipper zoomed down a hill, sliding into a part of the forest that was a deep, mossy green, full of toadstools. The walls of the tunnel gleamed.

On the other side of the tunnel was a place one imagined Fairyland to be. Sparkly and sunny, full of pastel green. On top of a tree stump was a small man with a brown beard, saying, "The more you struggle, the more awkward this is going to be for everyone! You- you know what, Steve, just get her arm there…"

And there was Mabel herself, surrounded by feral-looking little people. She flailed an arm, trying to break free of the mini man biting down on it. "Ugh- die you gnomes, die-" she punched one, and kicked another. The kicked one sparkled, and stumbled over to a tree, then proceeding to puke rainbows as if he had eaten Nyan Cat.

The confused male twin just watched the incredibly strange scene for a second, before exclaiming, "What the heck is going on here?!" A gnome ran by, hissing at Dipper. "Aaah!"

"Dipper! Rin! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes, and they're total jerks!" A gnome reached out and yanked on a chestnut lock. "Ow, hair hair-"

"Gnomes?" Dipper pulled out the Journal, flipping to the page about said tiny men. "Huh, I was way off. 'Gnomes: little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: unknown…" this was bad.

Rin, meanwhile, had absolutely no problems pushing the little guys around (making more puke) and was already reaching Mabel.

"Oh! Hey there," said Jeff, laughing nervously and twirling his fingers. "This is just a big misunderst-OOF." With a quick 'thanks' to her blue-haired savior, Mabel had proceeded to go to the golf cart, knocking Jeff over in the process. Both boys quickly followed her example. Dipper got in the golf cart and put it in motion. Rin...wasn't so fast.

"Wait for me!" Rin ran behind the golf cart with surprising speed. Behind him he heard" Gnomes of the forest, assemble!"

Hundreds of gnomes peeked out from their hiding places, answering their leader's call. They swarmed around the brunet gnome,interlocking and piling, until it formed a giant structure…

Yukio had been following the golf cart's marks when he got almost ran over by it. Dipper had hit the brakes hard, so Yukio wasted no time getting up.

"Wait wait we forgot Rin!" Mabel said. She needn't have worried, as the older Okumura twin was running only a little behind.

"What is going on?" Yukio asked, already clinging for dear life.

"Mabel's boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes so Rin and I went to save her." Dipper summarized.

"...Nani?"

BOOM

"…what was that?"

BOOM

"Yes!" Rin cheered as he finally reached the cart and climbed to it, not without difficulty.

BOOM

They turned…

A giant gnome monster. "Okay, teamwork guys, like we practiced." Jeff pointed, and, in a King Kong impression, the gnome beast threw its 'arms' up and roared.

"Move, move!" Dipper quickly obliged, flooring the gas.

"Come back with our Queen!"

"Rin, it's getting closer!"

Projectiles were thrown. However, one gnome missile landed on Dipper's face.

"I'll save you!" Mabel threw punch after punch, non seeming to have any effect. Rin and Yukio quickly joined, managing to throw the gnome away.

"Thanks, guys," the brunet hadn't escaped without a black eye.

A tree was launched towards the pair, and landed on a rock. The cart spun under the gap, narrowly missing the crash. However, the vehicle careened out of control, landing on its side just outside the Mystery Shack.

The gnome monster stomped up behind them.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper hurled a shovel, which bounced harmlessly off the moving mound.

It pounded the ground, and both sets of twins clung to each other, letting out twin screams.

"Where's Tou-san when you need him?" Rin grumbled. The kids had their backs to the wall. "It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!"

"There's got to be a way out of this!" Yukio's mind was racing.

"I've gotta do it." Stepping forward, Mabel looked strangely serious.

"Mabel!"

"You can't do this!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"You've got to trust me."

"What?"

"Guys, just this once, trust me."

Dipper hesitated and stepped away. Yukio didn't look convinced. Rin looked like he'd hoist her up and carry her away the instant things went south.

"Alright, Jeff. I'll marry you."

The monster did a jig. "Hot dog! All right, watch out, Jason, watch out, get out of the way…" Jeff climbed down, and slipped on the ring, doing a little dance. "Batta bing batta bam! Let's get going to the forest, honey!"

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jeff stopped. "Weeell, don't mind if I do." He puckered his lips.

Mabel leaned down… (an energy hummed in the air, user ready to step in if necessary) reached behind her, switched the leaf blower on, and brandished it toward Jeff.

He walked forward, struggling to escape the suction, bit got sucked in instead. "That's for lying to me!" She turned up the force. "This is for breaking my heart!" And then she put her hand on the dial. "And this is for messing with my friends!" She turned to the three boys. "Which one of you would like to do the honors?"

Dipper stepped up. "Don't mind if I do." And be switched it to forward.

Jeff was flung out, smashing through the monster, causing it to fall to shambles. He kept on flying, arcing deep into the forest. "I'll get you for thiiiiiiiiiiiiissss!" His voice faded away.

The gnomes landed in piles. "Who's giving orders? I need orders!" "My arms hurt…" "Let's go!"

* * *

"How are we explaining this to Tou-san?" Rin asked worriedly as he and his brother walked up the street that led to the hotel.

"It wasn't our fault exactly... but I can tell him if you want." Yukio smiled.

"Really?! Thanks a bunch Yuki!"

"No problem."

"Ne, Yuki, in the future, remember to tell me if your first girlfriend turns out to be a bunch of gnomes." Rin laughed.

"Of course i will." Yukio smiled back. "We're family; we don't..." he faltered for a moment, gaze darting away for a split second. "We don't keep things from each other."

"Nope." Rin's grin turned playful. "Race you to the hotel. OnetwothreeGO!" Yukio barely had time to blink before his big brother had sprinted away.

"Nii-san that's not fair...!"

* * *

 **Mendoukusei: translates to 'what a drag' or 'this sucks'**

 **Tou-san: Dad/father**

 **Konichiwa. Watashi wa Rin desu: Hello. I'm Rin.**

" **O-namae wa nan desu ka?: What's your name?**

 **Nii-san: Big brother**

 **Otouto: Little brother**

 **Nani: What (basically Yukio being baffled with Dipper's explanation)**

 **This will slowly divert from canon from both sides, and I will need you input my dear readers.**

 **H. E. B.**


	4. Legend of the Gobblewonker

"I can't believe I let you make this mess." Yukio muttered as he stared at Mount Clothes spread over and around his twin's bed.

"I made this mess? Excuse me, Yukio, but YOU made a mess with your books and pamphlets and...and there are like three pairs of socks mixed in! Don't go pretending to be all saintly." Rin retorted with a pout and arms crossed, pointing accusingly at the younger brother's equally untidy side of the room.

"Well, Tou-san told us to clean it up or we won't go sightseeing today." The bespectacled boy reminded the blue-haired one. "There has to be something we can do."

Both twins remained silent for a few minutes, before Yukio could practically see the light bulb appearing over Rin's head. "I got it! Remember how once I finished my homework earlier than you, only 'cos you wouldn't stop with being 'the smart one'?"

"Yes, but I don't see your-"

"And remember the time we had that competition at school and we both prepared real hard for it?" Rin prompted, eyes practically turning into stars at the thought of having an idea before his genius little brother had.

Yukio, meanwhile, was staring at him with a somewhat blank expression. "I still don't get it."

"Competition, Kio! Whoever gets his side of the room tidy first, has bragging rights for the rest of the summer. The loser'll have to no complain." Yukio looked about to protest but his mouth snapped shut on the possibility of being able to being able to brag about something unrelated to schoolwork –and that Rin wouldn't be able to say anything against him.

His lips curled in a smile. "I like that idea, Nii-san." His brother beamed.

The twins got into position, one in front of the other, facing away of his respective messes. Their positions were tense,as though preparing to break into a run at any given moment.

"Are you ready, Touto-chan?" Rin asked with a smile.

"I was born ready." Yukio replied with a smirk.

* * *

Shiro Fujimoto entered the hotel room fully intending to scolding his sons for the mess they made. Yukio was organized with some things but with others he could be as bad as Rin sometimes... The priest really didn't want to deal with cries of missing stuff, and the endless argument of 'Is this mine or yours'? That could take hours to resolve. Either that or with one twin dressed up as the other out of spite.

"Alright you two... What the-" His voice had started off strong but trailed off when he noticed the distinct lack of carelessly thrown clothes and books lying around. The pair of twins were each sitting on their respective bed, a frown marring each of their faces.

"I won!"

"Nu-uh, Nii-san, I beat you!"

"Did the two of you just tidied it all without me telling you?" Shiro asked in disbelief. A part of him was idly wondering where was that he had left the holy water, but the other part of his brain was simply staring at the two boys, who had broken their argument and beamed at him.

"Of course we did Tou-san." Yukio said proudly before turning to his brother. "But I won!"

"No you didn't! I-"

"Which means you've got free time now." Shiro said as he sat on Yukio's bed. Both the blue haired and the brown haired boy cheered, eager to explore the new town. "Now who wants to come with me while I rent a car?"

"...Wait what?"

* * *

"Fishing?! Of all the cool things we could be doing, we're going FISHING?! Rin complained as he and his brother helped Shiro with the boat.

"Your friend doesn't do things by halves huh." Yukio muttered. Shiro gave a sheepish smile. "Seriously, fishing?"

"What are you playing at, old man?" Rin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Now, I know it doesn't sound interesting, but be positive! Maybe you'll like it!" seeing the bored faces of his two sons, he continued. "It's fishing season, the whole town is here. It would be pointless to go sightseeing when the whole town is fishing. Besides, maybe you could meet up with those siblings you were with a few days ago."

He congratulated himself when their expressions immediately brightened. "And the fact that you'll have Pines-kyo to convince him to pay you the Holy Water has nothing to do with it?" Yukio asked in a sly voice.

"No, I- Why don't you kids go find them while I finish with the boat, huh?" Shiro sighed. In an eyeblink the two were gone.

As they walked alongside the lake, what both Yukio and Rin could agree on, the people in this town were weird. There was a lady calling the fishes to jump onto her frying pan, a man beating a fish up while his three sons yelled 'Death!' and a poor sap who fell into the water after trying to take a picture of a very big fish.

"I see them, Yuki-touto-chan!" Rin yelled out before taking his brother's hand and rushing towards their friends (?) and their great uncle. Dipper was currently voicing his suspicions that Grunkle Sta had for wanting to bond with them so suddenly.

"Ohayō Mabel-chan, Dipper-kun!" Yukio greeted with a wave.

"Hey Yuki and Rin-chan!" Mabel greeted back. Rin's face fell. "Don't call me that!" he said with a growl.

Meanwhile, Yukio had approached the elder Pines. "Excuse me Pines-kyo, but we were wondering if Mabel and Dipper could go play with us?" he inquired with a polite tone.

"What? No! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys at the lodge won't go with me. They don't "like" or "trust" me." the old man said, putting visual quotation marks in some of the words.

Rin suddenly lit up and simply said, "Tou-san."

"Great idea Rin! He's gonna be alone too!" Dipper joined in.

Stan scoffed. "Who, Preach? Nah, I got into a business with him that didn't go over well...for him."

They were interrupted by an old man (who the Okumura twins later learned was called Old Man McGucket yelling at the top of his lungs while running and crashing into various things, including knocking out a sandwich out of an innocent bystander. "I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN! The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrapdoodles away!"

While the man was doing what Mabel called a happy jig -which he later corrected as a 'jig of grave DANGER!'- Yukio whispered the translations to Rin, while marveling at how strange those people were.

"Hey, hey! Now what did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, dad!" a man with a spray bottle walked up.

"But I got proof this time, by guppity!" McGucket said while showing them his destroyed boat. "BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" he said pointing to Stan. Rin stiffled a laugh. "It chewed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEEEEVE MEEE!"

'Even the police is here fishing?!' Yukio thought as the bizarre scene unfolded.

"...Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" Stan proclaimed as he lowered his boat to the water. Neither set of twins were paying him any attention.

"Did you hear what that old dude said?" Dipper asked in excitement.

"The monsutā thing? Yes, what of it?" Yukio asked back. In answer, the male half of the Pines twins showed the others a magazine with a photography contest on a page.

"If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize twentt five each! Imagine what we could do with 250 dollars!"

Mabel seemed to go on a trance and woke up when Rin's callings shook her off. "Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!"

"Hai, me too!" Rin smiled, then after a moment he stared confusedly at his little brother.

"Yes?" Yukio said irritably.

"Ah, nothin' nothin'. I was just sure you'd start saying stuff like 'monsutā doesn't exist' and such." Rin explained, switching from English to Japanese in the last few words.

"Monsters don't exist." Dipper corrected him.

"Naze watashi wa sore o iu to omoimasu ka?" Yukio inquired as the twins looked on, confused at the sudden change in language.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper turned to the older man. "Change of plans. We're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we are gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" Dipper and Mabel chanted, while Rin and Yukio gave a rendition in their own language. "Monsutā kari! Monsutā kari!" they didn't even stop when Old Man McGucket randomly joined in on the Pines' twins chant.

What did shut them up was a man pulling up in his boat and greeting their friends. "You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?"

"Soos!" Mabel went up and fist-bumped him.

"Dude, you can totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs, normal boat stuff."

"All right, all right, let's think this through." Stan interrupted. "You kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!"

"Please tell Tou-san we'll be back soon, ne? Thanks Pines-kyo." Yukio told the man before climbing up the boat -in a much orderly fashion than the other pair of twins or his big brother. The laughs of the four kids echoes.

"Ingrates!" Stan scoffed back in his boat. "Aw, who needs 'em? I got a whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep me company."

"Hello there Mr. Pines," Stan gulped. "We have something to discuss I think?"

The self-proclaimed conman sighed. "Hello yourself Preach."

* * *

"All right! If we wanna win this contest, we gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" Dipper asked the crew at large.

"The monster." Rin deadpanned.

Dipper grimaced. "Well, aside from the obvious..."

"You're a side character, you die within the first five minutes of the movie." Soos chimed in. "Dude, am I a side character? Do you ever think about stuff like that?"

Dipper shook his head impatiently. "No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Rin, be Bigfoot?"

Rin stroke up a monster pose while roaring. Dipper stared at him for a moment. "...So there is Rinzilla! Uh oh, no camera! Oh, wait! Here's one! Aw, no film! You see? You see what I'm doing here?"

"Oh, yeah. Dude's got a point." Soos said while the others nodded along.

"That's why I bought SEVENTEEN disposable cameras! Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, two for each of you (one of you is gonna have three), three extras in this bag, and one under my hat! There's no way we're gonna miss this."

Yukio looked completely awestruck with the camera plan. "I love the way your brain works." he stated. Dipper grinned proudly. Mabel whispered something to Rin. Said boy gave Mabel a light shove with a disgusted look on his face. "Mabel! Eww!"

* * *

"Wanna hear a joke? Here goes. My ex-wife still misses me...but her aim is gettin' better! Her aim is gettin' better! Y'see, it's funny because marriage is terrible." Stan nearly screamed in frustration as yet another boat rowed away from him.

Behind the boat Stan'O'Wars, the priest was laughing. "Oh my God, that was so bad it's funny." he wiped an imaginary tear off his eye. "I've got one: My wife and I were happy for twenty years. Then we met."

"Good one Preach." Stan said while fighting off a grin.

"Thank you." Shiro said graciously. "So your twins left you alone too?"

"Yeah. Some fishing buddies..." Stan grumbled under his breath.

"Eh, it's okay, they're having fun. You know," the priest continued. "I have to take my hat off to you. Raising twins is hard."

"Wha- Oh." Stan had blinked in confusion, but shook his head when he realized. "Dipper and Mabel aren't mine. I'm their great uncle, just taking care of them this summer."

"I see. I didn't take you for a family man when we met. You know, the time where you conned me five thousand yen?!"

"Hey, hey, don't you go with your money conversions. It was fifty dollars!" Stan raised his voice, arms crossed at the thinner man.

"Fifty dollars for holy water that was fake!"

"What's the difference?! It's water!"

Around them, boats rowed away.

* * *

"And there was the time when..." a flash of a camera interrupted the two grey-haired men's chat.

"Over here!" Dipper said, driving by on the beat-up boat.

"What the...kids? I thought you were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!" Stan said while looking at the boat up and down.

"Why did you come back so early? Why is the boat so damaged? Are you hurt?" Shiro asked in quick succession, rushing to the edge of the boat to see both pairs of twins better.

"Relax, Mr. Okumura, we're all fine." Soos tried to reassure the man.

"It's Fujimoto, actually. What happened to your shirt?" Shiro asked. Soos shrugged noncommittally.

"So did you make friends?" Mabel asked excitedly. "We spent all day trying to find a legendary dinosaur..."

"Which turned out to be a robot..." Rin completed, ignoring the confused looks of the two adults.

"...But we realized, the only dinosaurs we wanna hang out with are right here." she finished.

"Guess you four got regretful, huh? We had a great time, we talked, scared some people away, we had a run-in with the lake police ("Preach's not so holy," Stan said) I got fifty dollars..." Shiro grinned proudly while Stan gave the priest a death glare.

"Is there room for us in any of the boats?" Dipper asked insecurely.

"Of course there is!" Rin said before any of the adults could open their mouth, hopping onto his father's boat.

"So we and Rin were thinking..." Mabel began as she and her twin put on her hat.

"That's new." Yukio muttered in Japanese, causing Rin to hit him in the back of the head.

"We were thinking that, as we kind of let you down in the bonding thing, we could make it up to you when we get back." Mabel suggested. "Rin told me he's good at cooking, and I'm not half-bad, myself."

"Sounds like a plan." Shiro grinned.

"Okay, everyone gather up..." Dipper said, holding up the camera. "Say fishing!"

"Fishing!"

* * *

 **The episode would've turned out pretty much the same with the addition of the Okumuras there, so I decided to cut it short.**

 **So how do you think would be Bill's nickname for Rin Yukio and Shiro?**

 **Bon's fire: Dude, for God's sake, I want to talk to you. Create an account! How am I supposed to answer you otherwise?**

 **Oh, and for you Undertale fans, check out Twintale, a new story of mine!**

 **As always, Japanese translation:**

 **Ohayō: Good morning.**

 **Monsutā kari: Monster hunting**

 **Naze watashi wa sore o iu to omoimasu ka?: Why do you think that?**

 **-kyo: Suffix meaning 'Mister'**


	5. The hand that rocks the Mabel

"For tonight's next illusion, we have the incredible "Sack of Mystery." When you put your money in, it mysteriously disappears!" Stan was proclaiming to the clueless clients, smirking at his gain and their loss. "Before we move on to the next, don't forget to taste the culinary specialties of a Japanese chef prodigy! Fifty dollars the meals of Rin Okumura!"

That was the scene that Fujimoto Shiro walked into when he came to take his twins for lunch. They'd been staying at the Mystery Shack more often than not. When he saw the conman doing his usual tricks, he merely shook his head. When he saw his eldest child cooking and serving food for hungry costumers like there was not tomorrow, he was about to tell the man off. When he saw Rin's beaming face and checked that yes, he was being paid a 50% of the savings, he let it slide.

Meanwhile the Pines twins, Yukio and Soos were both eating some of Rin's food and watching a show called Tiger Fist! which the twins liked but in Yukio's opinion it was a little dumb.

"I think I'll ask Nii-san for more sukiyaki. Who wants more?" Yukio asked as he made a move to get out of the couch. Soos' hand darted at him and pulled him back. "Not yet, there's this commercial I told you guys about."

 _Are you completely miserable?_ the commercial began with a voiceover and an actor crying. _"Yes!" the actor said while crying. Then you need to meet Gideon._

"Gee-deh-on?" Yukio tried to pronounce the unfamiliar name. To his left, Dipper did the same with better results.

 _"What makes him so special?" Mabel asked. The commercial answered her question: He's a psychic. So don't waste your time with other so-called "man of mystery." The screen showed a clip of Stan coming out of an outhouse and is stamped with the word "FRAUD." Learn about tomorrow tonight at Gideon's Tent of Telepathy. (Speeding through subtext for commercial:)Voidwhereprohibited,noC.O.D.' CarlaI'vealwayslovedyoubutneverhadthegutstosayit._

 _"Woah, I'm getting all curious-y inside!" Mabel exclaimed with a big grin._

"Well, don't get too curiousy." Stan said while walking in, followed closely for Rin and Shiro. "By the way, kid, your cooking is out of this world. Any chance that we repeat the experience?" the man asked the blue-haired kid who was grinning like trying to replace the sun.

"Hai, Pines-kyo!" Rin exclaimed.

"Great, we'll discuss things later Preach," Stan looked at the guardian of the boy-twins. "As I was saying, ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble."

"But is he a psychic?" Yukio asked with interest.

"I think we should find out!" Mabel chimed in.

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" Stan intervened, crossing his arms and glaring at the two pairs of twins.

"We no live under your roof." Rin said with a smile.

"Do tents even have roofs?" Dipper asked to no one in particular.

"Shouldn't you spy on them, so you have better attractions?" Yukio inquired.

"Friends close but enemies closer?" Mabel made her input to the conversation.

"There's an adult with a driver's license right here, Conman." Shiro finished with a grin that made him look eerily similar to Rin's.

Stan glared at each and every one of them. "You are all ingrate, hateful human beings."

"Why thank you, I try."

* * *

"This is like a bizarre version of the Mystery Shack, and it's making me uncomfortable." Dipper commented as they heard a man -Bud Gleeful apparently- coercing people into putting money in Gideon's 'Psychic Sack', with the Okumura twins following close behind as they took their seats.

"It's starting! It's starting!" Mabel hushed her brother.

"Let's see what this 'monster' looks like." Yukio leaned forwards in anticipation.

The curtains opened, and there was Gideon. Rin clapped a hand over his mouth not to laugh. Gideon had a snow-white pompadour and wore a blue suit and a green jewel fashioned into a bolo tie. Gideon was also small. Very small. Small enough that if Rin had to guess he was either a child or a midget.

"Hello, America! My name is Li'l Gideon!" Judging by his voice, Rin went with small child.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"But he's so wittle!" Mabel said, a bit concerned for the younger of the Okumura twins. His shoulders were shaking and his face was turning red.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! ...Such a gift. I have a _vision_. I predict that you will soon all say, 'aww.'" Gideon turned his head away from the audience only to immediately face them again with a cutesy expression.

"Aww~!" The audience went, as he so predicted. Mabel let out a giggle of amusement, while the boy-twins let out shaky 'eww's.

"Hit it, Dad!" Gideon pointed to Bud, who was now sitting at a piano, and the man started playing.

What followed was Gideon singing a song of Widdle Ol' Him, in which he used cold readings to predict what various people were thinking about. It was phony and smalthzy, in Dipper's opinion, and Mabel nonetheless was amused. In the middle of the song, Gideon was interrupted by uncontrollable, gasping laughter, the kind you get whehn you repress it for too long.

"Yukio?!" Dipper said incredulously, never expecting the cool and collected kid to be the first to lose it. It was like a button had been pressed, for the moment those words left Dipper's lips, Rin let his laugh go free. And boy, wasn't it creepy that the boys were laughing the exact same way, even taking breaths at the same time?

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, let me be more specific," Gideon sang after guessing Mabel's name. "Something tells me that you're a triplet." he pointed to Dipper, Mabel and the still-laughing Yukio.

"Wrong!"

"Wrong!"

"You were wrong all along!" Yukio and Rin decided to do a little routine on his own. "You are wrong on two things-"

"We're two sets of twins!"

* * *

The Pines and Okumuras left the tent with tears in their eyes from the laughter.

"You-You shouldn't have done that!" Mabel struggled to talk between wheezes. "But I'm glad you did!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu." the boys laughed.

"Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous." Dipper commented.

* * *

The next day, Mabel was bedazzling some of her clothes in the living room while Dipper was watching a documentary on the Used to be About History Channel. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Mabel called out, rushing to the door. "'Ello, Ri- oh, you're not Rin, it's Widdle Ol' you!"

Gideon laughed nervously. "Yeah, my song is quite catchy... Mabel, I know we only formally met right now, but when I saw you in the audience last night, wearing that _adorably_ colorful outfit, I knew that I found a kindred spirit!"

"Me too! That little suit you wear is just a _dor_ able! And your hair's so retro! How do you do that?" Mabel asked.

"Reckon I could show you all my products and whatnot if you're really interested."

"Am I?!"

* * *

"Whoa~!" Mabel's eyes nearly jumped out of her head when she walked into Gideon's dressing room. "I've never seen so much beauty stuff, before!"

"Not many people in this town care about their bodies, so it makes it easy to stock up," Gideon said as he watched Mabel walk around the room and rifle through his outfits and makeup supplies.

"They don't know what they're missing out on."

"No, no they don't. People always make fun of me for taking so good care of myself, calling it girly and such. But you're different, Mabel. You appreciate a man who goes to the trouble of covering up nasty blemishes or giving his hair shine and volume. You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"Me too! I've never had anyone to do this kind of stuff with, before! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I do believe I am."

"Makeovers!"

"...Right. Makeovers," Gideon said, feeling dejected.

* * *

"Kimi wa dating Gideon-baka?!"

Rin's outburst distracted both Yukio and Shiro from their animated discussion if they should sell Stan some anti-demon stuff as thanks for letting Rin work for him. While Dipper was filling Yukio up on what had happened, Mabel could almost see smoke coming from Rin's mouth. "There are lots of better otokonoko here Ma-chan."

"Ma-chan?" Mabel asked with a giggle, "It's not a date-date, it's just, you know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone."

"Mabel-chan, I think Hairdo-kun will fall in love with you."

"My thoughts exactly!" Dipper pointed to his fellow younger-of-the-twins.

"Good that you agree, Ma-kun." Rin cheered while pointing at the (in his mind) Western version of Yukio.

* * *

"I can't believe this! My own flesh and blood, conspiring with the enemy! What does she see in him?! I mean, his hair is bigger than his head!" Stan ranted as a quite-amused Shiro watched him.

"Weellll...I'll be taking my break now..." Wendy muttered as she slid out of the room.

"I'm quite sure Mabel is being pressured on going to those dates." Shiro contered, trying not to think about the time when he would be the one ranting against his sons' potential suitors. "The girl wants a summer romance with a guy she actually likes, after all. Just give it more time, she'll have to say 'no' eventually."

* * *

"And so I told the Mayor, 'That's not a porpoise, that's a porcupine!'"

"Haa! Good… Good one, Gideon…" Mabel was on her fifth date with Gideon. The boy had, unexpectedly, picked Mabel up on a white horse and took her to the fanciest seafood restaurant in Gravity Falls. They had been enjoying dinner while Gideon told Mabel stories of his celebrity life, all the while the other patrons kept staring at them, basking in the glow of Gravity Falls' newest power couple. For Gideon, this was truly the perfect evening.

At least, it would be, were Mabel paying any sort of attention to him. Sure, she laughed at his jokes, responded to what he had to say, but it was plainly obvious that Mabel was only giving both Gideon and their date the bare minimum of attention.

"Mabel, is something wrong? You've been distant the entire meal; you haven't even killed your lobster yet."

"That… actually isn't related to this. Didn't think I had to say beforehand that I didn't want to go to a seafood restaurant where you kill your own lobster." Mabel poked the lobster's shell with her fork as it snapped her claws at her. "But you're still right. I'm really sorry, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"No, I shouldn't. You'll just get mad at me."

"I would never! If you have a problem, I am here to listen with unbiased ears. You can trust Widdle Ol' Me!" Gideon flashed a cutesy expression, making all the onlookers go "Aww~!".

"Well… okay. It's about my friends."

"You don't say." Gideon's smile fell a bit.

"They're kind of against this and I made them mad before we came here."

"You don't say." Gideon's smile rose a bit.

"They probably won't want to talk to me when I get home…"

"You don't say." Gideon's smile rose a bit.

"I feel _really_ bad about that."

"You don't say." Gideon's smile fell flat.

* * *

"...Thinking about it I should tell them that I'm not into this mystery stuff as Yukio and Dipper are. Rin's the best at cooking and they don't say anything to him about it- he's actually making money because of it. I mean I'm glad that Dipper now has someone who shares his interests and Rin's very fun to hang around, and then I met you who likes to do girly things, but I don't know if I'm making my point across because you could get confused and I don't wanna make things awkward..."

This had been going on for twenty minutes. Which was twenty minutes longer than Gideon thought it would last. "Wow. That is some deep stuff right there, so _emotional_. And the fact that you are entrusting me and me alone with the task of assisting you truly says a lot about how much trust you have in me. I thank you deeply for that, Mabel."

"You're welcome, I guess. So what should I do?"

"Forget about them. Put them out of your mind and out of your life."

"Um… what?"

"They don't deserve you if they can find it in themselves to not approve something that a little saint like yourself does. You shouldn't associate with rude individuals like them."

"Hold on, Gideon, just hold on. I kind of messed up, too."

"Did you, though? In all honesty, it's actually more funny than mean how you decided to play along with their silly monster hunts and putting up with the Japanese boys."

"Well I don't see it that way!" Mabel exclaimed, slamming her hand on the table to accentuate her point.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Guess I'm not as unbiased as I claimed to be. I'll try to work on that by our second date, tomorrow."

"Second date? Tomorrow? Our?" Mabel alternated between raised eyebrows at the end of each question. Before another eyebrow could be raised with another question, a South American rainbow macaw flew to their table and landed on Gideon's shoulder.

"MABEL!" The bird squawked. "WILL YOU- ACCOMPANY- GIDEON- TO- THE BALLROOM DANCE- THIS- THURSDAY!"

"Oh, so adorable!" Someone called out.

"Gideon's got a girlfriend!" Another person said.

"What do you say, Mabel?" Gideon asked.

"Uh… could we table this, Gideon?" Mabel asked, apologetically.

"Table it, what? You're saying no to me, in front of all these people?"

"Please don't say no! I'll die from sadness!" An old woman cried. A doctor soon confirmed that that was true on the grounds of him being a doctor.

"I'm not saying no! I'm just… not saying yes. I have other things I want to take care of before I think about more dates."

"What, with your stupid brother, the freaky cook and the Meganekko?"

"Gideon, stop that. You're being rude."

" _I'm_ being rude?" Gideon started scowling for the first time since Mabel met him. "I take you to the nicest restaurant in town, regale you with a myriad of tales, let you prattle on and on about your troubles, and _I'm_ being rude?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention to you, that was wrong, but I didn't ask you to take me somewhere this nice, and you _said_ it was alright to talk about it!"

"Make them be cute again, Blubs!" A lanky police officer cried.

"I'm afraid the law is powerless here, Durland," his partner, a chubby black officer, said while wiping away a tear.

"And will you people go away?!" Mabel shouted at the crowd.

"Don't get mad at _them_. They just want to see an innocent child romance; you can't blame them for that," Gideon said. "Now how's about you stop being so stubborn and give the people what they want?"

"Give them what they _want_? So what, now I'm supposed to date you because other people want me to?"

"Ain't that better than not doing it because you feel bad for making your jerk friends upset?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling them names!"

"Why should I?!"

"For my entire life we didn't have close friends, and Yukio and Rin are willing to stick around despite not knowing English! I had to go through a lot just to get them to talk to me-"

"And I'm sure you regret it, right?" Well, that was that.

"...You know what I _really_ regret, Gideon?"

"What's that?"

"Coming here!" Mabel grabbed her lobster and threw it at Gideon's head, the crustacean clamping down onto the large area of fat where his neck should be.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Gideon fell out of his chair and started rolling around on the floor as he tried to remove the lobster. Gideon's flailing about must have made him look like a worm in some way, because the macaw then started pecking at him.

"Get 'em, get 'em!" Tyler Cutebiker, the town's cute biker, exclaimed as Gideon wrestled with the two animals.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Wahaha! Play it again, Preach, play it again!" Apparently someone took the trouble of filming Mabel and Gideon's date, gifting the occupants of the Mystery Shack -and company- a very funny video of the aftermath. "Ah, I didn't know my niece had it in her! You were right Preach!" Stan admitted as he cried with laughter over the video in Shiro's phone.

"Hairdo-kun 0, Mabel-chan 1." Yukio said as he helped Rin with the used tablecloth that they had decorated with the words 'CONGRATULATIONS MABEL' which they had hung over a wall of the Sack.

"Think Ma-chan can date me?" Rin asked the boy half of the Pines twins, recoiling when he saw the glare aiming at his direction.

"Where is Mabel, anyway? Still up in her room?"

"I think so. Probably still upset about what happened with Gideon. Either that or it's because some old lady had a stroke right after she threw that lobster at him."

"Wahahaha!" Stan went back to just laughing at the video, causing Shiro to roll his eyes.

* * *

"Where's Mabel?!" Gideon shouted. "I demand that your sister come out here and apologize to me!"

"To _you_?"

"I gave her the treatment of a queen, and look what she did! It took ten minutes to get that lobster off of me, I spent over an hour picking feathers out of my hair, and the whole town can't stop laughing at that stupid video!"

Yukio and Rin had been making their way to the Mystery Shack, when they heard two heated voices angrily shouting.

"Ma-kun?" Rin looked at Yukio.

"Hai. And Hairdo-kun, too." Exchanging a glance, the Okumura twins picked up their pace.

"From what I heard, you deserved it," they heard Dipper said. "You kept trying to pressure Mabel into going on another date with you and you wouldn't stop insulting me or our friends, even after she asked you to stop. If you really cared about Mabel, you'd listen to what she had to say instead of thinking only about yourself."

"I'll have you know that I was a perfect gentleman!"

They finally met the owner of the voices as they rounded the Mystery Shack. They didn't look to be particularly angry, not like Rin ofter was when something happened to Yukio, so they thought it was good to approach. Mentally, Yukio congratulated Dipper on his self-control.

"That couldn't be true." Yukio commented, smirking slightly.

"Kimi wa baka." Rin said instead, both twins going to each side of Dipper in case he needed protection.

"What?! What'd you say to me?!" Gideon's eyes were darting back and forth.

"He said you're a douche." Yukio translated.

"I am not a douche! Oooh, that's it! You ruined my life with Mabel," he pointed to Dipper and Yukio, "You've been taking money out of my business with that food of yours," he pointed to Rin. "I'm done! I'm dealing with you once and for all, right here, right now!"

"As you wish," Yukio said, as all three of them assumed battle stances. Rather than go into a stance of his own, Gideon put a hand on his bolo tie, an action that made Rin laugh a little inside. Was that supposed to be his fighting stance, or something? That was just silly.

Then it started glowing green. As did Dipper, Rin, and Yukio. Then they started floating off the ground.

"Wh-What the hell?!"

Gideon swung his free hand back, the action seeming to cause them to be flung away from the Mystery Shack and into a tree.

 _...Ow. This isn't good._

* * *

Mabel hated how upset she was. Sure, Gideon was a jerk, and she was glad to have broken up with him, but Gideon also liked some things that Mabel liked too, and that fact hurt and only served to make her more upset.

That's why she was in Sweater Town. In there, she could forget that her first date had been with an insensitive midget.

If there were snacks and cute guys there, she'd want to stay in Sweater Town forever.

"I'm gonna get you, boy!"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't!"

"...What's going on?" Was that Dipper and Gideon shouting at each other? And now that she was really listening, was there also the sound of things flying through the air and hitting the ground hard? Why was that something that was happening? Maybe I can leave Sweater Town for a little bit, Mabel told herself. She had to admit that it was odd to be hearing this stuff. Cautiously, Mabel untucked her legs, poked her head out a little, and walked over to the window.

* * *

So Gideon, resident psychic and recently-discovered Yandere has an amulet that gives him telekinesis. Not good. Yukio summarized the situation at hand. He vowed to have his guns with him from now on in all times. If even the children were this dangerous, who knew what other harm could befall them?

It was because of such a situation that Dipper, Yukio and Rin found themselves repeatedly going behind tree after tree to dodge Gideon's continual onslaught of telekinetically flung sticks, rocks, and dirt clumps. Rin knew that if he could just get close enough to land a punch, it'd be over in a flash, but he couldn't risk exposing himself to Gideon's magic.

"You can't hide forever! I'll find you, eventually!" Gideon shouted at the top of his lungs. He had a point. Yukio and Ma-kun were hidden, and Rin wouldn't get anything done by just running and hiding. If he wanted to get anywhere, he had to act, and he had to act _now_.

 _Now!_ As soon as Gideon was facing away from the area Rin was hiding in, he dashed away from the trees and headed towards the Mystery Shack. Maybe, when he got inside, he's ask for help, Wendy or Soos or Tou-san or anyone...

"Found you~." That was the ideal course of events, anyway. However, not long after Rin left his hiding spot, Gideon turned back around and caught him in his telekinesis.

"Aw, mendoukusei." Rin cursed as his body became covered in green light and he was lifted into the air.

"NII-SAN!" Yukio dashed out of their hiding place with panic evident in his eyes.

"Let him go!" Dipper shouted. "He's got nothing to do with this, you psycho! Grunkle Stan was right about you, you ARE a monster!"

"What sort of demise could be-... well, hello." In the midst of his gloating, Gideon caught sight of something behind Dipper: a very large hole in the ground. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that Stanford's famous Bottomless Pit?" Gideon lessened the psychic hold he had around Rin. The boy was so busy gasping for air that he didn't even notice that he was being moved directly over the Bottomless Pit. "Even if the name is a misnomer, it _is_ quite the impressive hole. Wouldn't be surprised if it went a mile deep into the ground. Oh, but there aren't any guard railings. What's Stanford thinking? Someone could fall in! Could you imagine that? Falling and falling and falling for what seems like an eternity, just wishing it would end, already, the sweet release of death being a welcomed event after agonizingly waiting for oblivion?"

"Um…"

"Well you don't have to, 'cause you're living it, boy!" Gideon removed his hand from his amulet, causing the glow around Rin's body to cease and send him plummeting into the Bottomless Pit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," was all Gideon heard from Rin.

"GOODBYE, KID!" Gideon shouted in glee. His gaze then fell into a shocked Dipper and a nearly-hysterical Yukio. "I believe it's your tu-"

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Suddenly, Gideon was punched in the face and knocked to the ground.

"Ah! What in tarnation was-wh, what?!" Much to Gideon's surprise, standing over him was none other that Rin, who was doing a very good impression of someone not in the midst of plummeting to their untimely demise. He didn't have much time to think after that, as Rin started hitting every inch of him he could find. "STOP. HURTING. MY. FRIENDS!"

"How the-" Dipper lessened the death grip he had on Yukio, when he held him to prevent the boy from doing something suicidal.

"That's my Nii-san!" Yukio was so happy he could have cried. "Defying logic in all kind of ways!" both boys quickly went to Gideon and Dipper snatched the amulet off him. "Hah! Victory is ours!"

"Victory is _whose_ , now?"

"?!" Before Gideon could go and reclaim his amulet, someone else had beat him to the punch: an incredibly angry-looking Mabel. Grinning, Rin stopped his task and got off Gideon. "M-Mabel! Hi! I actually wanted to talk to you about the, um, _unpleasantness_ from last night."

"When you insulted me for being upset about upsetting my brother and my friends?"

"Yes, that, but mainly the part where you threw a lobster at me that everyone is laughing about online." Mabel furrowed her brow further than it was before. "Then your brother opened the door when I came knocking and the cook kid, well, " a sly smirk entered Gideon's face, "he _attacked_ me like the brute he is-"

"I saw everything from my window." That made his smirk vanish.

"Oh… So, does this look as bad as it looks?"

"Well, even after everything that happened last night, your attempt at apologizing involved trying to kill Dipper and Rin and Yukio, so what do you _think_?"

"...No?"

"'No'?! How could you-...Yukio was right. You _are_ a douche."

"I am not a douche!" Gideon shouted, red in the face. "You apologize to me right now, you hear me?! Right! No-Wh-Whoa!" In the midst of his shouting, Gideon was suddenly flung into the air, his body covered in the same green light that Rin's was, earlier. The same green light that was shining through Dipper's closed hand.

"Oh my God, wow! I can't believe that worked!" Dipper laughed with a smile. "Good thing this apparently takes no effort to use!" Dipper started spinning his arm around in a circle which, in turn, caused Gideon's body to be sent into a spin.

"Heyheyheyheyheyhey Hey! Stop that! Stop that!"

"No, don't stop!" Yukio said through his laughter.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Dipper turned to see Stan and Shiro exiting the Mystery Shack. "I heard the sound of children fighting, so there better be a reason why I wasn't invited to watch-whoa, what?! I don't know what this is, but I love it!"

"What in the world...?" Shiro trailed off.

"Okay!" The glow intensified and Gideon started spinning in the opposite direction from just a moment ago. "I think I found my monster hunter weapon, Mr. Fujimoto! What do you think?"

"I think it can serve you well in later years." Shiro answered while Yukio looked at him with suspicion. Meanwhile, Dipper opened his palm and Gideon fell to the floor with a thump.

"I'll give y'all today, but this is far from over! So long as I breathe, I won't rest until I exact my revenge on all of you! You will all pay for invoking my wrath! That includes you, Dipper! You, Mabel! You, Stanford!"

"Get in line, kid," Stan said with a blank expression.

"You, Rin and Yukio!"

"Oh, no…" was Rin's emotionless response.

"And you! I especially declare vengeance on _you_ , Priest!"

"Aw, man. What'd I do?" Shiro deadpanned.

"You will _all_ suffer at my hand! This isn't the last you've seen of Widdle Ol' Me!" Having said his piece, Gideon backpedaled away from the Mystery Shack, the boy pointing at the six of them the entire time.

"Well that happened." Shiro summarized. "Now can any of you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

The three of the boys looked at Mabel. "You first."

* * *

 **Hey Bon's Fire, I haven't been able to find you in AO3...**

 **Kimi: You**

 **Wa: in this case is 'are'**

 **Baka: Idiot, but Yukio got liberal with translating**

 **Mendoukusei: This sucks**

 **Otokonoko: Boys**


	6. The time-traveler's black cat

"Whoa! This place is amazing!" Mabel, Yukio and Dipper looked around at the Mystery Fair in awe.

"It is, Mabel. The cheapest fair money can rent. I spared every expense." Stan said, admiring his cheap work.

In the distance, they could hear screaming. As it got louder, they saw Rin crash to the ground in a broken sky tram.

"Ore think the sky tram is broken." He said, eyes wide with fear. "And most of my bones."

Stan laughed. "This guy. Alright, alright. I got a job for you lot." He pulled out some papers with A+ on them. "I printed up a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit."

"Stan, I'm quite sure that's not legal." Dipper swore he would learn how to appear out of nowhere. Shiro seemed to get a kick out of it every time he managed to startle Stan.

"Don't look at me like that, priest! When there's no cops around, anything's legal!" Stan said, before walking over to Soos.

"So, guys, what do you wanna do first?"

Rin shrugged. "No sky tram."

Mabel giggled. "Yeah. You okay?"

"Well, ore wa not bleeding, crying, or in pain so good."

"Then let's go put up fake safety inspection certificates!" Mabel yelled.

"You probably shouldn't have yelled that." Yukio said.

"I probably shouldn't have yelled that!"

Both sets of twins had fun. That is until Dipper, in an attempt to win Wendy a plushie from an attraction, accidentally gave her a black eye in the toss ball game. That caused a teen named Robbie to try to woo her. As he moped around, he noticed Yukio sneaking away with his father. Dipper turned to his sister at once.

"Don't you think Yukio and Shiro are acting strange?" the boy twin asked.

Mabel nodded. "I don't know why yet, but whatever it is, I'll be there with you, Dippin' Sauce. Whatever happens, I'll be right here, supporting you every step of the- OH MY GOSH A PIG!"

"Mabel please! We'll get back soon and you can have your pig!" Dipper pleaded. "Are you coming, Rin?"

"Ore...wanted to go with Ma-chan to the Tunnel of Love and Corndogs..." Rin trailed off.

"But understand, Rin, we have to make Yukio know that it's okay to have fun in summer! If he doesn't have fun he'll never have a girlfriend! And he wouldn't have children! And then, he'll be a horrible, grumpy brother! And then, he'll be a horrible, grumpy uncle!" Mabel walked up to Rin, grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "I WILL NOT LET OUR KIDS SUFFER FROM UNCLE YUKIO!"

Rin pushed her away and brushed imaginary dirt off his shoulders. "I know, I know. Gomenasai, I messed- masu, what did you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said OUR kids."

Mabel's eyes widened. "Oh... did I? Well, I didn't... necessarily mean..."

"Well, yeah it's just..."

"I... wasn't trying to imply..."

"It sounded like..."

"Not that I don't-"

"Yeah, I mean-"

"-want to! I just..."

"-that's fine! It's just..."

"Awkward." Mabel finally said. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up again. "ByeRinseeyalater!"

Rin watched the twins go. He had no desire of going to see what his family members were up to -it wasn't uncommon that Yukio pestered Shiro with questions about his schoolwork. Rin figured his little brother was already doing work, as to not fall behind in school.

The remaining half of the Okumura twins had discovered a manga store, something he had been absolutely sure it would be impossible to find. It even had volumes that hadn't hit the market yet!

"How did you get all these, Mr-?"

"Mephisto Pheles, at your service."

Rin finally looked up from the manga he had been reading and blinked at the man who looked like he had climbed out of the manga that lined the store's shelves. Rin looked at the manga once more before wondering if that is what otakus become.

"...Konnichiwa, Pheles-san." the boy greeted.

"Well aren't you polite. Tell me little one, what brings you to my shop?" The odd man asked as he leaned against the store counter.

Rin gestured to the dozens of manga. "This is the only manga store here. I wanted to take a look!"

"Ah, you poor soul. Deprived of the worlds greatest joy in these distant lands. Come, let me show you some of the better ones." Mephisto said while walking further into the store. As Rin followed, he notice that there were many more shelves of manga than he had expected.

"These are all yours? How much for one?" Rin asked. Maybe he could get Stan to give him some of his money in advance. He really wanted at least one manga.

"Hmm... well that depends on the series. As I said before these are what I consider the best, what do you think they are worth?" The shop owner asked with a smirk.

"Far more than what I have." Rin grumbled.

Mephisto's eyes glinted. "What a wise reply. After all, I could have challenged any price you gave. So how about this, I'll allow you to rent whichever manga you wish in exchange for a favor."

The black-haired boy perked up. "What favor?"

"You see, there's an oddly dressed man walking around town today. I want you to find him and bring him to the shop, it's important that you bring him to me because he stole something of mine earlier." Putting on a troubled air he lets out a sigh, "Normally I would go and track him down myself, but if I leave my shop I might be stolen from again! You see what I mean, right?"

"Sure thing, Pheles-san! I'll be back in no time!" no point in wasting an opportunity to get free manga.

* * *

As they followed the father and son, Mabel wondered where were they going. As far as they knew, they had just opened a door and gone through it. The Pines twins shared a brief glance before tearing down the hall to catch the door before it closed fully.

They didn't expect to be in a village in the middle of a forest. Both twins gaped.

"What in the world..?"

As they walked, quickly to avoid losing either Yukio nor Shiro, they were suddenly cornered by an uniformed man. "Dare desu ka?"

So this confirmed it. They had somehow traveled through a door that landed them in Japan.

Dipper almost panicked, before remembering his lessons. He silently thanked Yukio. "Boku no namae wa Pines Dipper desu. Kanojo no namae wa Pines Mabel desu. Bokura wa Amerika-jin desu."

"Fujimoto Shiro wa doko ni imasu ka?" Mabel had, at least, a firm grasp of basic Japanese.

The man nodded. "Kochira, douzo."

Obediently, they followed the man.

"Do you hear that..?"

Mabel nodded at her little brother's question. The roaring was impossible to ignore.

Mabel and Dipper Pines had faced a few supernatural things in the past few days, but they didn't expect to see the man they knew as a normal priest in front of what appeared to be a monster, two-tailed with horns on its head.

Dipper gaped. Mabel smiled. "Kitty!"

"Dipper-kun?! Mabel-chan?!" A surprised squeak sounded behind them, before a hand clamped down on each of their shoulders and forced them to turn around, revealing a surprised and... scared? Yukio.

* * *

Rin raced away from the store, wondering how odd those clothes must be if the eccentric shop owner referred them as such. It wasn't long before Rin saw he must have meant that bald guy with a toolbelt.

"Hey, you!" Rin yelled to him. "Toolbelt!"

"Heh?" He said in surprise.

"Don't 'heh' me. I've seen you before."

"AAAAGH!" He yelled. "My position has been COMPROMISED! Assuming stealth mode!" He pressed buttons on his watch, making his suit change colors and backgrounds. "Color match! Initiating color match! Come on, dang it!" He finally took out a screwdriver to fix it.

Rin gasped. "Subarashī! Are you from the future or something?"

"Uh, NO!" The man yelled. "Who told you that?! MEMORY WIPE!"

He threw a wipe at Rin's face. He held it and stared for a moment. "This is a baby wipe."

The man sighed. "All right, you've cornered me. I'm... a time traveler."

"A time traveler? Why would you do something like that? Do they not have science fiction in the future?" Rin asked with a tilt of his head. "And where's your time machine? Wouldn't it be hard to hide depending on the year?" He looked around and peered behind the disappointed traveler.

"Of course I have a time machine. This is kinda how it works. You know, this is sensitive extremely complicated time equipment." He then showed him... a tape measure.

"It looks like a tape measure."

"You shut your time-mouth!" He yelled. "Anyways! This is how I travel through time."

"How do I know you are telling the truth about that?"

The man sighed. "Fine, I'll show you how it works." He pulled the tape out a few inches and then taped on the button at the top, disappearing from the timeline. Seconds later he reappeared in old fashioned clothes. "Guess where I was?!" He said confidently.

"Whoa!"

"That's right! 15 years ago there was a costume shop right here! One second." He disappeared and reappeared in his normal suit. A part on shoulder was on fire. "Ah! Aw, heck! Pat! Pat down!" He said, patting the fire down.

"So, who are you again?" Rin asked.

"Blendin Blandin," He said, holding out a card. "Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty-snyeventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are supposed to happen at this very location! But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired..." He sat down.

"Oh... well, hey! I know a place where you can rest and relax a bit!" Rin said with a grin on his face.

"Hmm... I don't know."

"Oh come on! You look exhausted. How are you going to stop a time anomaly if you can't even focus?"

Blendin got up and smiled. "You know what? What the heck! I'm worth it!"

"There ya go! Come on, it's this way!" Rin ran back toward Mephisto's shop, turning around every few feet to make sure the time traveler was still following him. Giggling to himself, he stopped in front of the store's entrance while Blendin caught up and caught his breath. As the two walked in Rin sucked in a breath, "Pheles-san! I found him! Or at least I think he's the one you were talking about..." Mephisto peeked his head out from behind a stack of shelves. "How do you know a time-traveler anyway?"

"Oh, you meet all kinds of people in this line of work kid. People like him? They're just a headache." Slowly the strangely dressed male prowled out from the rows of manga to stand in front of them. "Now why don't you pick what you want to read while the two of us have a nice. little. talk." He dismissed while glaring at Blendin.

Rin looked for a manga that interested him, but also tried to listen to the adults' conversation.

Once he had made sure Rin was out of sight Mephisto turned on the confused time traveler. "Now then, I will give you ten seconds to explain why you used my domain to come here, and it had better be good." Here he grabbed hold of Blendin's shoulder and towers over him at his full height. "Because if I think you are lying or that you have been playing with time? I'll show you _exactly_ what happens in between the milliseconds of the universe."

Blendin whimpered as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him, "I-I am an agent sent to this day to stop a time anomaly from occurring! I h-haven't found a-anything yet, but I'm s-sure I have the right day!" He stuttered out hoping to placate the scary store owner while still seeming like a person of authority.

In Rin's opinion, it didn't work.

Mephisto's frown turned from silent rage to tired disappointment as he held out his free hand. "W-what?" Blendin stuttered once more, "What do you want?"  
"Your device. Whatever it is that allowed you to come to this timeline." The hand on the traveler's shoulder tightened threateningly.

"But if I don't have that I won't be able to go back to twenty-snyeventy-twelve!" Blendin panicked, attempting to escape Mephisto's grip.

"That's exactly the idea."

Both Blendin's and Rin's eyes widened at his statement. "If you are willing to tear holes in my domain without my permission, you are quite capable of suffering the consequences. I could do far worse than letting you live outside of your intended timeline if you'd rather have a different punishment. Who knows, maybe if you amuse me I'll send you back to your present someday." Mephisto shoved the traveler down a nearby isle, away from line of sight outside, and stalked towards his shaking figure. "This is your last chance, give me your device."

Blendin shakily reached down to his belt while looking around for something, Anything that could distract the person in front of him, and his eyes landed on Rin. Before he could doubt his decision he tossed the time measure to the child. Unfortunately, the tape had snagged on a shelf and as Rin was catching it, the tape retracted. "No!" Mephisto hissed as the child disappeared from right in front of them.

Mephisto glared at where the little boy had been before bringing a hand up to his face to rub the bridge of his nose. "That... was foolish. No. Foolish is too kind a word." Mephisto glared at Blendin with slitted pupils, "You are going to suffer for giving me yet another headache."

* * *

Rin appeared in front of a large dinosaur. He screamed and frantically pushed a button on the time machine as the Dino tried to eat him.

* * *

He reappeared in the future. Everything was in ruins and there were two moons.

"Run! Run!"

"IT'S COMING!"

A giant baby with an hourglass on its forehead destroyed a nearby building with its laser eyes, laughing evilly.

"This future seems neat!" Rin smiled, before pressing random buttons.

* * *

"I'VE SEEN IT! I'VE SEEN IT AGAIN!"

* * *

"But enough about me, behold: ME!"

Rin ran, ignoring he had lost a shoe.

* * *

The Gnomes cornered his past self.

* * *

He saw Dipper and Yukio training with the Manotaurs.

* * *

He was standing in Mephisto's manga shop. He looked around and saw the shop owner had picked up Blendin by his collar.

"I'm back! And I got the time-travel thingy!" Rin quickly said.

Mephisto's head jerked around to look at Rin with painful speed before a grin stretched across his face. "Good job, Rin!" He dropped Blendin and walked over to the child. "If you give it to me I'll lend you a volume of manga each month. Even if the shop disappears."

"Even if- what?"

"Well, you didn't see me build this shop right? It just showed up on the street. Thus, it stands to reason that it might disappear and come back from time to time." Mephisto's grin was doing its best to mimic a Cheshire Cat.

Rin handed him the device. "How will you send me the manga? You don't know where ore live...matsu, I never told you my name."

Mephisto blinked and rubbed the bridge of his nose again. "This is why I hate headaches, I get ahead of myself. Both questions are solved with a single answer. Your dad, Shiro Fujimoto and I are friends."

"You're the friend that paid for our vacation?"

"Exactly right. Now then, why don't you go pick out what manga you want to borrow first?"

Two strange men suddenly appeared. Their names read Lolph and Dundgren.

"Blendin Blandin..." Said Lolph.

"AAAAGH! The Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron!" Blendin yelled.

"That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook!" Said Dundgren.

"You're under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." Lolph handcuffed Blendin and led him away. Mephisto approached them. Rin got his manga and ran out.

* * *

"Listen, you...you really loved humans, didn't you?" Shiro was calm, too calm, and Yukio couldn't understand how could he. "So you were just sad about being forgotten. That's all, right?" he extended a hand towards the humongous cat. "Let's make up. Look, I have some fine silver vine sake!" he added.

"So he's trying to get the kitty drunk?" Mabel asked Yukio.

"Um, well, Tou-san says it can bring people closer together as friends." Yukio hesitantly replied. "Anyways, what are you two doing here? How are you here?"

"We followed you." Mabel bluntly said.

"How come we're in Japan all of a sudden? And what's with the giant cat?" Dipper asked, trying to remember if he saw something like that in his Journal.

"Wait, you can see them?"

"How can we not see a giant cat?"

"Because that giant cat is a demon. He's nothing like the creatures that run around Gravity Falls." Yukio said seriously.

"Demon…?" Dipper repeated the word with a tremor in his voice. Yukio nodded solemnly.

"This world consists of two dimensions, separated and facing each other like a mirror. There is our world, the material world. Assiah. And then there is the world of nothingness and demons which is Gehenna. These two worlds are never supposed to meet and travel between them is apparently impossible. But demons possess material things and are able to reside in Assiah."

"So a demon possessed the cat?" Mabel asked

"No, this is a Cat Sídhe. He was a demon acting as a protective deity for local silkworm farmers. In exchange for protecting the silkworms from being killed by mice and other disasters, he received offerings of food, as well as festivals in his name. However, as times changed and silk cultivation became outdated, people stopped worshiping him. Eventually, they even bulldozed his shrine and develop the land it once stood on. That's why he's so angry." Yukio explained.

"That's so sad!" Mabel cried as she turned and ran towards the group of priests and Cat Sidhe. Dipper and Yukio reached out but couldn't get a grip on her sweater fast enough.

Focused as he was in calming the demonic cat, Shiro didn't notice anything wrong until he saw a shock of brown hair speed past him to hug the demon. "Eh?!"

"I'm so sorry people forgot about you, and after you had helped them for so long!" Mabel clung to the animal with tears budding in her eyes.

Slowly, the Cat Sidhe sat down and brought its free forepaw around the little girl's back, and lowered his head. "What are you doing?!" Dipper shouted as he tried to make his way to his sister, only to be stopped by Shiro's hand on his shoulder and the tense focus portrayed on the elder's face.

Suddenly, Mabel let out a series of giggles as the cat began purring and shrunk down to a more manageable size for the human girl. "You and I will be friends, and we'll make sure you aren't lonely anymore. Right Dipper? Yukio?" At this she stared pleadingly at the two boys with the queen of all puppy dog faces.

Shiro stared in sheer disbelief, before remembering himself and turning to his team. "Pines Mabel, of the American branch. Her methods as a Tamer are a little...unorthodox, but as you can see, they work." Shiro explained to the others in Japanese.

It was only as they made their way back that Shiro addressed the elephant in the room, or in this case we should say cat. "Dipper, Mabel, do you know what that is?"

Both twins nodded. "A Cat Sidhe, Yukio told us." Dipper said.

"Then you are aware that not only should he be invisible to you, he also isn't a normal house cat you can just bring with you?"

"He seems pretty happy to be with me. Right Blackie?" Mabel asked the cat with a smile. Yukio raised an eyebrow at the naming as the cat purred.

* * *

Mentally going over what happened today so he could relate it to his friends, Rin walked around the fair, manga in hand. He looked at a flyer and gasped. Rin ran frantically, bumping and pushing many people as he followed the flyer that invited people to win a pig. He remembered Mabel had wanted one.

The pig carnie yelled, "If'n you can guess the critter's weight, you can take the critter home!"

Rin looked through all the pigs. Too fat, too skinny, too dirty, too... weird looking. He smiled as he spotted the perfect pig.

"Wurble."

Rin gasped. This was definitely the one his friend would want. "He said Mabel! Either that or doorbell." he stared at the pig. "Did you say Mabel or doorbell?"

"Wurble."

Rin then turned to the pig carnie. "Oji-san, I must have that pig!"

"Ah, old 15-poundy!" He said, looking at the pig. "So, how much you guessin' he weighs?"

"Um, 15 pounds?"

"Are you some sort of wizard? Well, here's your pig."

Rin's grin widened as he hugged the animal. He hoped Mabel liked her new pet. "You'll like your new home. Right Yotan?"

* * *

As they finally met up with Stan and Soos, about the last thing Yukio and Shiro expected was that Mabel hadn't been the only one to have aquired a pet.

"Finally! Ma-kun! Ma-chan! Look what I have!" Rin ran up to them, a pig in tow. "I saw you looking at it earlier, Ma-chan, so I got it for you."

Mabel let Blackie hop to the ground, where it went to Rin. "We did it. We went to see what Yukio and Shiro did AND you got my pig! I'm so happy right now!" Mabel said, pulling Rin into another hug. "I could KISS you!"

"Wait, what?"

She kissed him on the cheek with a, "Mwah! Aw, you're blushing! It's so cute!"

"Stop that!" He said, blushing more. The cat mewed. "See, Kuro agrees with me!"

Mabel looked at the pig. "I'm gonna name him Waddles, because he waddles."

Both Yukio and Dipper raised his eyebrows at their respective siblings.

Rin's blush slowly disappeared. "I met a time-traveler today!"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

When the Okumura family was about to go to the hotel for the night, the Pines twins managed to corner Shiro. They had had a lengthy discussion and decided to ask Shiro before doing anything.

Shiro stared at the two twins. When Mabel spoke, her voice was quiet and hesitant, but she pressed on. "Rin can't see them, right? Why are you keeping him in the dark? Shouldn't you…?" The word _explain_ was barely able to leave her lips. Mabel fell silent as Shiro slowly stalked forward.

"Mabel-chan."

Shiro's voice was tense as he walked towards the door. "You don't understand the situation as well as you think you do. You may be his friend, but I am his father. I advise that you do not tell me how I should raise my son. I'll tell him in my own time."

Mabel fell silent, but Dipper picked up from where she left off.

"…I…may not know what's going on here…" he muttered, his voice gaining strength, "but I do know this…! You're supposed to be family, aren't you?!" He met Shiro's eyes, and Dipper wasn't sure what type of expression he was making this time, but his head felt as full as his heart right now, tight with bitterness and a desire to protect his friend.

Shiro seemed to be hiding something...something big. Something bad.

"Rin looks up to you… So whatever you're hiding, no matter what reason it is, the longer you keep things secret, the worse it'll be when he finds out."

Shiro's expression softened into one of understanding… but it was the understanding an adult would give a child. It was that expression of pity and longing. He shook his head lightly. "He's not ready. And neither are you two." His voice was calmer now. "You may think that the world is divided into lies and truths but rarely is it ever so black and white. I fear you'll come to understand that sooner than you might think."

There was an air of finality in the priest's voice as he turned and walked away.

"If you want to help Rin," he spoke without looking back, "stay with him. Starting now."

* * *

 **Yeah, I missed a lot of episodes, but I tried to show what could've changed. For example, Yukio is all about getting stronger, so he'd definitely train with Dipper and the Manotaurs.**

 **A huge thanks to KHR-Yunalesca for helping me with writing this chapter!**

 **Gomenasai: Sorry**

 **Matsu: Wait**

 **Dare desu ka: Who are you?**

 **Boku no namae wa Pines Dipper desu. Kanojo no namae wa Pines Mabel desu. Bokura wa Amerika-jin desu.: My name is Dipper Pines. Her name is Mabel Pines. We're American.**

 **Fujimoto Shiro wa doko ni imasu ka?: Where is Shiro Fujimoto?**

 **Kochira, douzo: This way, please.**

 **Yotan: Onomatopoeia of 'waddling'**


End file.
